Lost Sunshine
by Panda.Anna
Summary: Katelyn as a secret, so she has to get away, and leave her past behind. So what happens when the new sea god finds her, and brings her back the world she dreads. I don t own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

Katelyn ran to Olympus, and ran into the olympian council room, few tears running down her face, and thankfully only her father Zeus was there. He looked down from his throne, with a look of concern on his face. He stepped down, and shrunk to human height, and hugged his daughter.

¨What happend?¨ He asked, and his daughter hugged him tighter. Her mother was a kind nymph who died when Katelyn was twelve. She has dark red hair and bright blue eyes. She is pale, and short.

¨I need to ask you a favor,¨ She said, letting go of the hug, and stood to look her father in the eyes.

¨Anything, I promise on the river styx,¨ He said, smiling hopefully.

¨I need you to make me disappear,¨ She explained, tears streaming down her face.

¨Why would I do that?¨ He asked, confused.

¨Dad i´m pregnant, and I can´t let the father know,¨ She cried out, which made Zeus furious.

¨Who the hell are you talking about,¨ He yelled, getting angry.

¨Dad, you can´t tell him anything,¨ She yelled back. Zeus looked at his daughter sadley, but gave in.

¨Fine, I won't tell or hurt him, I just want to know who he is so I know who caught my daughters heart, then I can make you disappear from the half bloods,¨ He said calmly, returning back to his usual height, and sitting on his throne.

¨Percy Jackson.¨


	2. Chapter 2

Katelyn has left her old life for now four years. She lives by the ocean in a flowery meadow in Ireland. Her house is big enough, and is suitable.

¨Mommy, can I go play with Charlotte and James in the meadow?¨ A four year old girl asked. She has dark red hair, and sea green eyes. She wore a little green flowery dress, and her wavy hair came over her shoulders.

¨Sure Isabella, just stay close,¨ Katelyn said, giving her daughter a kiss on her head, and following her outside to sit on the rocking chair on the porch, as she watched her young daughter run as fast as she can over to her siblings. Katelyn couldn´t believe that they were going to be five next month.

After about twenty minutes of them playing tag in the meadow, they started running back to their mother with huge grins. She put down her book and looked at them suspiciously. Charlotte had black hair and sea green eyes, and James had dirty blonde hair and sea green eyes.

¨What are you three up too?¨ She asked, raising her eyebrows.

¨Can we go to the beach, please,¨ They pleaded with their biggest puppy eyes they can do. I looked at them, and sighed. There was no way of getting out of this.

¨Fine, but you guys better behave when we are there,¨ She scolds them, but follows them towards the beach off to this side. If Katelyn was going to be honest, she hates the beach, because it reminded her of him.

She watched her children play around in the sand, as she sat in the sand, watching the waves calmly go by. As she watched the waves, she realized a man was coming out of them.

The first thing she saw was a man with a trident, but she couldn't make out who that was from the distance.

¨Charli, Izzy, James, get behind me now,¨ Katelyn said, quickly standing up and running towards her kids. They quickly ran behind her, and she could see confusion and fear in their little faces.

¨Posioden get away now or I swear i´ll make you regret coming here,¨ She sneered, tabbing her lighting bolt ring, which turned into a bow and arrows. When she realized that the figure was still coming her way, she shot her arrow into his knee. She could see him, reach for the arrow that is piercing his knee, and pull it out of his leg.

¨I swear i´ll aim for your head neck time if you don´t leave,¨ She growled, as her kids started to cry, ¨It's ok, the man won't hurt us.¨

¨And what are you going to do for your grace,¨ The voice echoed back. She knew that voice all too well. She looked at him closely, and it hit her. She was staring at a tall man, with sea green eyes and black eyes, who wore black jeans and a leather jacket and white t-shirt. He looked somewhat like her brother Ares…

¨Get away Jackson,¨ She threatened, pointing the bow towards his heart. He continued to walk forward, and was unable to shoot him. When he noticed this, he smirked, and put his hand on her bow, pointing it downwards.

¨It's actually Perseus now Katelyn, god of time, waves, tides, swordsmanship, and heroes, the fifteenth olympion,¨ He said proudly, which stunned her.

¨Why are you even here, _your grace,_¨ She mocked, getting angry. He looked at her, and she looked at him, and she realized she couldn't beat him in a fight. Even being a minor goddess, she couldn't go against an Olympian. He had the powers, and she started to realize the differences. His muscles were more defined, and his jawline more defined.

¨I came to see my children,¨


	3. Chapter 3

¨I came to see my children.¨

Before I could say anything back, he kneeled down, looking at the three kids. For the first time in many years, Perseus looked happy. He stuck out his hand, which Katelyn took as a bad sign. She stabbed her ring two times, and it turned into a stygion steel sword. All Percy did was look over and glared, and went back to putting his hand out to her children.

Charlotte took his hand, and her siblings followed her, and he smiled at them happily. When Katelyn looked closer, she could see he was handing them necklaces.

¨That better not be what I think it is Seaboy,¨ She yelled, causing him to jump in surprise, ¨Charli, James, Izzy, take those off at once, and run back to the house, now.¨

The little kids took off the necklaces, and gave them to their father, and ran back into the house. Once she saw they were inside, Katelyn turned towards her past lover and looked straight into his eyes in anger.

¨Why did you leave me and never tell me I have kids,¨ He asked calmly, tears coming down his face.

¨They are my kids, not yours, and how did you find us,¨ She asked angrily, staring at him dead in the eye.

¨They are my kids too if you havent noticed Kate, and Aphrodite told me this morning for your information,¨ He yelled back, ripping eye contact and staring at the floor.

¨Well why are you even here, we were happy with ourselves before you came!¨ She yelled back, ¨Just get lost Jackson, I don't want to see you here again, because if you do, I will kill you, over and over.¨

Percy stepped back, looking defeated and he felt his heart being torn out. He wanted to fight back and stay, but he put on the best brave face he could, and kept his chin high.

¨Fine, have it your way, but i´ll be back. You can't hide them forever, when there are sixteen, there mine,ư He said codley, before disappearing in the air. Katelyn, nelt down into the sand, and crawled up in a ball and cried. She regrets doing that, and deep in her heart, she still loves him. But now she pissed him off, and he was going to get her revenge, and she knew she couldn't beat him, so she felt something she hasn't felt in years, _helpless. _


	4. Chapter 4

¨Mom, look at this," Her daughter said smiling behind her canvis. Katelyn put on a warm smile, and walked over to see her daughters work. A sandy beach with calm waves, and a cloudy sky, with birds flying into a sunset.

¨It's beautiful Charli,¨ Katelyn replied, amazed at her daughter's talent with a paint brush. She kissed her forehead, and went back to the kitchen, where Izzy was helping her make lunch. James was probably off in his room playing his guitar.

Her children look different, almost god-like to her. Charlotte black hair was dark as night and her bright sea green eyes blended perfectly with her pale skin, and her little freckles did her well. She was wearing a baggy grey t-shirt and jeans. She was the fun, artistic, friendly one always ready to do anything she can to help, and she had a little golden aroma. Isabella on the other hand was different. Her red hair was shoulder length, and her sea green eyes were dark, having tanner skin, but still pale compared to her brother, and she wore a tight black dress, and was always moody, sassy, but she was helpful around the house, and had a dark aroma. Then there's James. James hair was kept short, but grew curly over the years, with his tan skin, blonde hair and sea green eyes. He always wore a simple white shirt, and baggy sweatpants. He was funny, extremely smart, kind, and Katelyn's little musical prodigy.

¨Mom, I don't mean to scare you, but there is a strange man in the meadow,¨ Izzy said, looking through the window. Sure enough when she looked outside, there was Percy in a black suit and trident in hand.

¨Kids get your bags ready, we have to leave now, Charli tells your brother and only brings what is most valuable,¨ Katelyn said in a worried face, as she turned away from her daughters, and went into the basement, and straight to the safe. She grabbed a nearby bag, and unlocked the safe, putting all the valuables inside it. Magical weapons, postcards from Hephestus and Zeus, and the triplets bracelets from their father.

She quickly ran outside, and came face to face with Percy. She took out her lighting ring, and tapped her head a few times, and it turned into an electric sword.

¨Go back to your home Jackson,¨ She yelled at him getting ready to fight. He just looked at her and smirked.

¨You still got the attitude and fight you had when you were a different person, little bird,¨ He laughed raising his hand and swinging it away, which caused the sword in her grip, to fall to her side.

Now where are my children? He asked with a grin, looking into her eyes of horror. All Katelyn could do now was stand up still, and accept fate.

¨No matter what, you will never be there father, and as long as i'm around, you will never see them,¨ She hissed through her teeth, keeping a proud grin. His face went from calm to angry under seconds, as he raised his hand, and threw it downwards. Katelyn followed the hand, and was lifted into the air, and thrown to the ground. Her tears came down her face, but she made no noise. When Percy realized what he had done, he regretted it badly.

Three voices came from the house, and they quickly ran to their mother screaming. Percy looked up, and smiled at the teens. _They look just like us,_ he thought.

The girls embraced their mother, and hugged her, telling her she is ok,and everything is going to be fine. James walked straight up to Percy, and that is when Katelyn realized he was the spitting image of his father, just a blonde.

¨What the hell are you doing here making my mom feel like crap, leave or i´ll make you,¨ James yelled into the strangers face, which he wasn't aware he was yelling to his father.

¨Listen James, I would love to, but not until your mother tells you something important,¨ Percy said convinced, and all the kids turned their heads to their mother. She looked at her kids faces horrified, but swallowed it, and tried to put it off for her kids sake.

¨My loves, I have wanted to tell you this since you guys were born, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Your father did not die in a car crash, but he is still alive. He is Perseus, the fifteenth olympion, like the ones from greek mythology. And he has been watching over you kids for a long time. Kids, this is your father,¨ She cried out, which left them with confused faces.

¨Nice to meet you, my little gods,¨


	5. Chapter 5

¨Nice to meet you, my little gods,¨ Percy smiled, tearing coming down his face. James turned to hug his father, and Percy took it confused why he would just accept him like that.

After the hug, Percy ran to go help Katelyn, and helped her up, and she said she knew he didn't mean to hurt her. Without thinking, she straight up hugged him. Charli joined in the hug, and so did James, but Izzy came to him a death stare.

¨She is going to need time to think about this Percy,¨ Katelyn smiled, which Percy laughed at.

¨Well, I have to get back home tonight, and I was wondering if you would join me in my underwater palace,、 Percy asked with a red face.

¨How, we are just mortal,¨ Charli asked with a confused look. Katelyn turned towards Percy with a look of _Don´t you dare_, but he ignored her.

¨Your mother is the goddess of memories for alls sake!¨ Percy laughed, which got stunned looks from her kids.

¨Can we go Mom,¨ Charlie asked politely.

¨Fine, but only for a bit, I expect you four want to catch up and have fun,¨ Katelyn said, starting to walk back to the house, before Percy grabbed for her wrist.

¨Not yet a little bird, you're coming with us, we have some catching up to do,¨ He said with a little smirk in his smile. She looked at her kids, which Charlie and James smiled at her encouragely, and Izzy was still pissed off at Percy.

¨Fine i´ll go, it will be relaxing to get off this island for a while,¨ Katelyn smiled, and walked inside, and got her bags. By the time she got back outside, a large silvery blue chariot appeared on the water pulled by hippocampi, and her kids were getting on it.

¨Is this necessary,¨ Katelyn asked blushing and in amazement as she hasn't seen these in so many years.

¨Only the best for my family,¨ He replied smiling at all his kids, which the smiles were returned from all except Izzy. When Katelyn got on the chariot, she stood next to Percy, as he started to guide hippocampi into the ocean. Once far out enough, he leaned down into Katelyn's ear quiet enough so the kids won't hear, and whispered,

_Even though you don´t love me, I will always love you my little bird._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I just wanted some advice for the next chapter, like what they are going to see and what is going to happen when they get there. I have an idea for most of it, but just need some help with this. **

_Izzy POV:_

This is hell.

I can't believe this is happening. First off we were living the happiest lives we could, and next some guy comes along who is somehow a god, and our mother is a goddess so that´s makes me a goddess, anyways he full on fights with my mother, and threw her to the floor with his weird voodoo magic or some crap and try to pretend it never happened. Come on, seriously!

You might call it a flaw, but I know where my loyalty is, and I keep it that way, and my loyalty is to my mother. And if some guy hurts her, they have to deal with me. I'm planning on confronting this guy when I get the chance, but it won't be until tomorrow probably. Now we are heading to a fish palace like in the disney movie Ariel, GREAT. All I could think about is when we get there, I could finally figure out what the hell is happening.

_Charli´s POV_

This is awesome.

First off, I made a awesome painting. Then we go outside, and meet our dad who is some powerful god I guess, and MY MOTHER is the daughter of the most powerful god. And then that we are gods too, like how can this day get any better. Well when your dad says we can stay at his cool palace in the sea like from the movie the little mermaid. I swear if I see a mermaid I might die.

_James POV  
_Today is confusing.

First off I am woken from my precious beloved sleep, to Iz telling me we are going to die and pack, to meeting a man who hurt my mother is my father who is some big time god or some shit. And then my mother says she is a goddess too, like what the hell. For any sane person, that would be enough crazy for an entire lifetime, but not for us. Now we are on this cool chariot thing pulled my fish-horses to an entire underwater planet. I think i´m going insane.


End file.
